Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ
一にして全なるモノが死を灯す。 / "The one that is all, shall bring light upon death." — Khẩu hiệu của mùa ,"AXZ" is intended to be pronounced like the word "axis" cùng slogan "By shedding many tears, the reality you face is...",This is a translated lyric from Glorious Break là mùa phim thứ tư của [[Senki Zesshō Symphogear (Series)|series Senki Zesshō Symphogear]]. Story Only weeks after the end of the "Magical Girl Incident" that was brought about by the alchemist Carol in her attempt to dissect the world, Hibiki Tachibana was fighting hand-to-hand with the most supreme enemy known to man, and barely managing to hold it back. That enemy was none other than summer vacation homework. Her duty as a student was an unavoidable and cruel fate, it mercilessly attacked with no means of resistance. How did it come to this? She asked herself as her soul was slowly crushed under the pressure, reflecting back on happier times. She went to the beach. She went to the mountains. She even promised to show her new friend around and under that pretense enjoyed numerous summer festivals, staring up with her mouth agape at the beautiful fireworks. During the Obon festival period she left the student dorms and returned to her parents' home in Chiba. Their first happy family gathering in a long time. "With everyone together, of course we have to have a hot pot dinner!" said her father, even though it was the middle of summer. Although he had been separated from the family for years, her father was his usual self, shallow and foolish. However, Hibiki was in good spirits right along with him, leaving her mother and grandmother with their eyebrows arched in absolute bewilderment. Prior to all this, there were numerous supernatural events that broke out and forced Hibiki to don her Symphogear. But as a result of it all, she felt she had become at least a little bit more knowledgeable about the world. Her homeroom teacher had always told her that her writing was illegible to the point of being like "hieroglyphics", but now that she knew what that actually meant she knew it was simply an exaggeration. She was living days of pure bliss that were previously unthinkable. One of her classmates even told her "your daily life has finally become just like a late-night anime". She didn't really understand what that meant, but from the way it was said she could tell it wasn't a bad thing and that made her happy. If only these days could continue forever... so she wished. But of course the longer those fabulous and wonderful days continued, the bigger the debt she would eventually be forced to pay back became. The later half of summer vacation, and the eventual restart of her school days. This is where the curtain will fall on the new battle that Hibiki faces.http://symphogear.blogspot.com/2017/06/first-axz-info-leaked-from-anime.html Cast |-|Nhân vật chính = |-|S.O.N.G. = |-|Bavarian Quang Minh Kết Xã= |-|Khác = Keywords Episodes Songs Character songs * Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru — Episode 1, Episode 6 * Hanasaku Yūki — Episode 11 * Stand up! Ready!! — Episode 2, Episode 5 * Stand up! Lady!! — Unused * Gekka Bijin — Episode 3, Episode 7 * Luminous Gate — Unused * GUN BULLET XXX — Episode 4, Episode 8 * Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin! — Unused * Dangerous Sunshine — Episode 5, Episode 7, Episode 8 * Happy Smile Vacation — Unused * Melodious Moonlight — Episode 6, Episode 9 * Draft folder — Unused Bonus CDs * Gekishō Infinity — Episode 1, Episode 3 (normal and Ignited arrangement), Episode 4 (Ignited arrangement) * Senritsu Sorority — Episode 1 ending, Episode 2, Episode 4 (Ignited arrangement) * Gizagiza Girari☆Full Throttle — Episode 7 * Change the Future — Episode 8 * Fūgetsu no Shissō — Episode 9 * Hitsuai Duo Shout — Episode 10 * Shitō -Ewigkeit- — Episode 1 (German TV-size version), Episode 12 * Axia no Kaze — Episode 6, Episode 13 Other * Shiritsu Lydian Ongakuin Kōka — Episode 3 (from S1 soundtracks) * Apple — Episode 5 (from G'' soundtracks) * UNLIMITED BEAT — Episode 11 (from the album "NEOGENE CREATION") * Nijiiro no Flügel — Episode 13 (from ''G soundtracks) Gallery Concept Art Hibiki AXZ.png|Hibiki Hibiki S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Hibiki (S.O.N.G. Uniform) Tsubasa AXZ.png|Tsubasa Tsubasa S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Tsubasa (S.O.N.G. Uniform) Chris AXZ.png|Chris Chris S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Chris (S.O.N.G. Uniform) Maria AXZ.png|Maria Maria S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Maria (S.O.N.G. Uniform) Shirabe AXZ.png|Shirabe Shirabe S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Shirabe (S.O.N.G. Uniform) Kirika AXZ.png|Kirika Kirika S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Kirika (S.O.N.G. Uniform) Miku AXZ.png|Miku Elfnein AXZ.png|Elfnein Saint-Germain Concept Art.png|Saint-Germain Saint-Germain Faust Robe.png|Saint-Germain (Faust Robe) Cagliostro Concept Art.png|Cagliostro Cagliostro Faust Robe.png|Cagliostro (Faust Robe) Prelati Concept Art.png|Prelati Prelati Faust Robe.png|Prelati (Faust Robe) Tiki Concept Art.png|Tiki Adam Concept Art.png|Adam Sonia.png|Sonia Stephan.png|Stephan Official Artwork/Illustrations AXZlogo.png|Official logo AXZ Visual.jpg AXZ Promo Art.jpeg AXZ illustration 9.jpg AXZ illustration 10.jpg AXZ illustration 13.jpg AXZ illustration 2.jpg AXZ illustration.png AXZ illustration 3.jpg AXZ illustration 8.jpg AXZ illustration 4.jpg AXZ illustration 5.jpg AXZ illustration 6.jpg AXZ_illustration_11.jpg AXZ illustration 7.jpg Symphogear AXZ Correlation Chart.png|Symphogear AXZ Correlation Chart Character Songs Symphogear AXZ Character Song 1.png|Character Song 1 Symphogear AXZ Character Song 2.png|Character Song 2 Symphogear AXZ Character Song 3.png|Character Song 3 Symphogear AXZ Character Song 4.png|Character Song 4 Symphogear AXZ Character Song 5.png|Character Song 5 Symphogear AXZ Character Song 6.png|Character Song 6 Blu-ray & DVD Symphogear AXZ volume 1 cover.png|Volume 1 Symphogear AXZ_volume 2 cover.png|Volume 2 Symphogear AXZ_volume 3 cover.png|Volume 3 Symphogear AXZ volume 4 cover.png|Volume 4 Symphogear AXZ_volume 5 cover.png|Volume 5 Symphogear AXZ volume 6 cover.png|Volume 6 Symphogear Live 2018 Cover.png|Symphogear Live 2018 Singles Testament.jpg|OP "TESTAMENT" front cover Ayahi takagaki futurism anime edition cover.png|ED "Futurism" anime edition front cover Futurism booklet cover.jpg|ED "Futurism" anime edition booklet cover Ayahi takagaki futurism alt cover.png|ED "Futurism" regular edition front cover Futurism.png|ED "Futurism" alternate limited edition front cover UNLIMITED BEAT.jpg|Insert "NEOGENE CREATION" front cover Neogene creation limited.jpg|Insert "NEOGENE CREATION" limited edition front cover Neogene creation limited 2.jpeg|Insert "NEOGENE CREATION" limited edition reprint front cover Museum iii regular edition.jpg|Insert "MUSUEM III" front cover Museum iii limited edition.jpg|Insert "MUSUEM III" limited edition front cover Video 「戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ」特報映像 「戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ」PV Notes External Links *Official website pl:Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ